1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adsorbers for the production and delivery of oxygen to passengers of an aircraft, comprising, in a cylindrical casing and around a central gas duct coaxial with the casing, a mass of adsorbent that preferentially adsorbs nitrogen.
2. Related Art
On-board oxygen generators (OBOGS) of the PSA type are becoming increasingly important in civil aircraft, especially in large-capacity aircraft. Compared with oxygen generators for a conventional fighter plane, the generators for transport planes must treat large volumes of air and hence, also use large quantities of adsorbent, representing a major fraction of the total mass of the system.
There is therefore a need to optimize the design of adsorbers in order to minimize the mass of adsorbent, without reducing the performance.